A printing apparatus has been known that prints an image of a print subject on a printing medium in accordance with movement of the apparatus on the printing medium.
For example, in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. H10-35034, a manual printing apparatus is disclosed that performs printing on a recording medium by being manually caused to move on the recording medium.
To explain more specifically, the manual printing apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned Literature performs printing by embellishing characters already printed, when the apparatus is caused to move in a direction opposite the normal printing direction.
The manual printing apparatus described above can freely and easily print at a variety of positions on a variety of printing media. On the other hand, a printing error caused by rubbing, scraping, bending and/or the like occurs easily because a user manually causes the apparatus body to move.
For that reason, improving operability such that ease of use is not lost to the extent possible even if a printing error occurs is desired.